


Tuesday

by oatsandcocoa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tragedy, gets dark towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oatsandcocoa/pseuds/oatsandcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me what?", asked a voice behind Isaac. "They found Danny", Scott whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is apparently the best method to fight writer's block. So, I did a thing. Unbeta'd, so every mistake is mine.

Danny was out on a run to clear his head. He had had an enormous fight with his parents earlier today about the people he was hanging out with. The seventeen year-old knew his mom and dad didn’t particularly like Ethan, then again, they never liked any of his boyfriends, which had less to do with their characters and more with the fact that they were his _boyfriends_. His parents had never hidden the fact that they resented his sexual orientation ever since he had come out to them at fourteen. But they had never said anything about it, at least not until he had started to bring boys home. 

Their obvious disapproval and blatant disgust had always hurt Danny, but he still loved his parents. And usually they had calmed down again by the time he would return home. Or that’s what Danny hoped as he took a turn right and entered the preserve. The woods had always appealed to Danny, especially at night. They had something mysterious about them that the Hawaiian couldn’t explain. The first time he had come across the burnt shell of what once used to be the Hale house, a glum, sad feeling had settled deep into his stomach, and it returned every time he as much as thought about that day. Eighteen of them died in that fire. Eighteen innocent lives suddenly ended, adults’ and children’s alike. 

Danny shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts and instead turned up the volume on his iPod as he jogged, leaves and twigs crunching beneath his feet. The night air was chilly, it was mid-October and the temperatures dropped steadily with each week. It couldn’t get Danny’s mood down, though, because in a week’s time, he could finally pull out the Halloween costume he’d been working on for nearly six months. He also couldn’t wait to spend his first ever Halloween in a relationship with Ethan, eating tons and tons of candy and watching horror films only to go to Lydia’s party later that night. Thinking about his boyfriend made a happy smile appear on Danny’s lips, a smile that was still on his face when he was lying on the ground, a bullet buried in his chest. 

They found him two days later. A search party led by Stiles’ dad had started to search the preserve after Danny’s parents had reported him missing when he hadn’t come home the next day after school. 

They were sitting in the cafeteria when Stiles’ phone rang. “Hey Dad”, he greeted good naturedly. His face fell after a moment and Stiles grew pale. The werewolves at their table, Scott and Isaac, didn’t have to wait for their friend to finish the phone conversation with his father. They had heard. Scott looked shocked and disbelieving. Isaac’s face was an emotionless mask, but if you looked close enough, the trembling of his bottom lip was noticeable. “Stiles..?” Lydia asked carefully after Stiles had hung up. 

“Danny is dead…” was all he could get out before his voice broke and the tears came down his face. Allison pressed her hands against her mouth, blinking rapidly. Lydia broke down completely. She and Danny had never been best friends, but out of all of them, she had known him the longest because of Jackson. And she did consider him a dear friend. 

“Someone needs to tell Ethan…” said Isaac suddenly, voice raw with held back emotion. “Tell me what?” asked a voice behind the curly-haired teenager and they all looked up to see Ethan and Aiden there. They looked at each other before Scott spoke up. “They found Danny…” the alpha whispered, and for a split second, pure joy lit up Ethan’s face until he looked at the table’s occupants and realised what had happened. He ran from the cafeteria, Aiden at his heels. 

“T-that’s not all though…,” Stiles rasped out, “Dad called Allison’s dad in, and according to him… It was a wolfsbane bullet. A hunter killed Danny”.   
Aiden was still running after his brother, trying to catch him. He felt his own chest constricted with grief and pain, and he could barely breathe. When he finally managed to get a hold of his brother, they were on the edge to the preserve, and Aiden did what he had done when Ennis died. He wrapped Ethan up in his arms and let him scream and thrash and roar, tears streaming down both their faces. 

After Danny’s funeral, things went back to normal slowly. Even Jackson was there. The chaos group started to move on and laugh again. It was hard, but they managed. Something remained though, in all of them. Danny had taken a piece of them with him, with his laughter, wit, friendliness, teasing. 

Ethan was told about the bullet that had killed his boyfriend coming from a hunter by Scott. And while the others continued to live their lives, Ethan nursed his broken heart, revenge creeping into his mind. Until he found the hunter who had killed Danny, he would go on with his life, but he knew, even once he had ripped their throat out: He would never forgive. He would never forget. 

Danny died on a Tuesday night, his friends learned about it on Thursday. And Ethan had died with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling depressed at the moment, so please don't kill me for this.


End file.
